A New Era Has Begun!
by kibanarutolover1121
Summary: When the Fourth Great Shinobi War was over. Things were returning to normal, except for a pair of Ninjas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but dreams come true…Sometimes!

NarutoxKiba Pairing

NO YAOI….YET!

Chapter 1: Todays a Good Day!

Today was like any other day, besides the fact that the Fourth Great Shinobi War was over and the Allied Ninja Forces had prevailed. Madara was defeated and his body was sealed so that he could no longer be brought back; however, Obito was saved from the grasps of the White Zetsu, who was also defeated. Everyone was happy that the war was over, but then his mind raced to the people who fell in the line of battle: Neji, Shikaku being two from the leaf. The blonde pondered all of these thoughts as he lay across his bed. He began to realize how much his life had changed from the day of his return to Kohona four years ago: The Akatski, him learning Sage Jutsu, the invasion of Pain, and the victory of the war.

His journey had only just begun

As he stood up from his laziness, he shouted the words, "Today is gonna be a good day!"

The blonde then put on his remaining black mesh shirt and orange jacket so that he could explore his now peaceful village.

Just as he stepped outside, he was greeted by the warm embrace of the sun. He gentle smiled and stared walking to the Hokage's Mansion. "Maybe I'll go see how Grandma is doing?" Naruto exclaimed, taking small steps to savor the walk. He was greeted with the occasional "He Naruto!" or "How's it going?" No one was no longer weary or scared of the blonde, they all respected him and were thankful for him.

When he made it inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade and Sakura were discussing something about the hospital. The blonde couldn't tell because he was clouded by happiness. "Hey Grandma, Hey Sakura-Chan!" "Good morning Naruto!" Tsunade and Sakura said in unison. They took a break and discussed things like what happened in the war, what were the experiences like ETC. "I bet you're here for a mission, eh Naruto?" Tsunade tsk'd. "Actually, I wanted to take a break from missions, focus on my friends, village and train!" Naruto said. Both Tsunade and Saukra gasped at the statement. "What? The great Naruto Uzumaki doesn't want a mission!?" Tsunade said sarcastically, leaving Sakura to giggle. Naruto merely laughed and rolled his eyes at the statement. "Ha ha, very funny!" the blonde said sticking his tongue out at them.

"If that's all you need, I'll be on my wa-"Naruto was gonna finish, but Tsunade said, "Hold on, Naruto, I know that you don't want a mission, but I have no choice but to give you one. They especially requested you to meet them in front of Ichiraku's." Naruto's eyebrow rose. _"Who requested me for a mission? This should be fun!" Naruto thought happily. "_Alright, alright! Since they personally requested me, I have no choice!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned to leave the office. "Good luck Naruto!" this was also said in unison with Tsunade and Sakura.

Naruto still couldn't figure out who requested him, or even why they would request them for a mission. _"Maybe it's a trap?"_ Naruto thought. He really didn't feel like this kinda work since a war centered around himself just past. As Naruto made his way to the Ramen shop, he stopped and saw a familiar face. "H-Hey N-Naruto!" Hinata shouted. Wow. _"Hinata was really coming out of her shell!"_ Naruto thought as he grinned and waved back and said, "Hiya Hinata! How's it going?" Hinata must have been in hurry, because she turned and shot in the opposite direction! "Ooooook, that was strange!" Naruto said, rubbing his head. He snapped out of his gaze and continued to Ichiraku's. When he made it to the outside of the stand, he looked around and saw no one. "Naruto Uzumaki!" an unknown voice said as Naruto shot a glare behind him where he was met with a familiar face…..

Tune in next week for the NEXT CHAPTER!

I want REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Party of the Year!

A/N: Sorry for the late upload, I've been sidetracked with School and Personal Business

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own some awesome games of his!

The blonde was instantly met with a tall, slightly tanned male with messy brown hair and red fangs on his cheeks. He wasn't alone, either; he was accompanied by a large, white dog. As the smoke cleared, the Brunette said, "Oi, Naruto!" "Hey Kiba! What are doing here?" Naruto said grinning, with a hint of confusion in his face. "I'm here to give you this." Kiba said, handing Naruto a gold envelope. "What's this?" Naruto asked now fully confused. "You'll just have to wait and read it to find out, Baka!" and with that, Kiba and Akamaru were gone just as fast as they came in. " 'What was that all about?' Naruto just stood there and pondered as he began to sit on the ground. He began to examine the envelope fully. It was gold, with orange trim, and an orange Hidden Leaf symbol sealing it. He quickly tore the envelope open, obviously not trying to save it and examined its contents and began to read it out loud.

"_Naruto, Congratulations on your Victory! We are happy to invite you to be the guest of honor at our celebration, to celebrate you! Hosted by Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka! Saturday, and 7:00pm." _Naruto was shocked to hear the last name; he had expected Sakura and Ino to be involved half way through the invitation, but Kiba? Those thoughts quickly left his mind as he thought, '_Wow! A party for me?' _He was already feeling like he had all the friends and family he had ever dreamed of as a child, but he was happy that he had so many good friends who actually cared for him and showed him compassion. Maybe things were gonna be better for a long time. Maybe he'd go even further to find someone to truly love (in a relationship, of course). He had stopped chasing after Sakura a long time ago, and he was feeling like he was in desperate need of companionship. He had also found out something else at the time he stopped running after Sakura… He was gay! He had always admired the female body, but after years and years of being rejected, he started to pay attention to the male body more. He always got "Excited" when he thought about his male friends, but masturbation was the only thing he did about it. He knew that Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji where Bi, but he couldn't get with Neji: he died, he couldn't get with Shikamaru: he was currently dating Temari, and Chouji was dating Ino- he didn't know how the hell that happened! Every one of his friends was dating except for him, Kiba, and Shino. Sakura had finally given Rock Lee a chance and Hinata was dating Kankuro.

He quickly gathered his thoughts as he remembered that today was Saturday! He got up and raced home to figure out what he would wear. As he dashed home, he thought is he'd meet someone at the party or would he just get hammered? "Eh, maybe a little of both." Naruto said under his breath. As he made it home, he rushed to his shower and quickly washed away today's dirt. He quickly dried off and put the towel around his waist. He made his way to the bedroom closet and sorted through his clothes. He decided on a tight orange and blue polo shirt, some black skinny jeans, and orange Vans. He put his leaf headband around his right arm, and he left his weapon pack at home. He grabbed his wallet and put a few twenties, a couple of condoms, and gum in it just in case. As he took one look in his mirror before he left out the house, he said "Dam, if I don't find someone tonight, I must not be this fucking Hot!" with that he set out to the Inuzuka compound where the party was being held.

_Kiba's POV_

Kiba looked at his living room, and scanned at the party setup, all the guests, and the big banner that read "Way to go Naruto!" "This Party is gonna be epic!" Kiba said to himself quietly as he went to the kitchen to get more drinks. "Kiba, the parties all ready, all we need is a certain blonde dobe!" Sakura and Ino said, in perfect harmony. "Great, I'll alert every one when Naruto's close!" Kiba said with a grin, earning a sinister look from Sakura and Ino. Suddenly, Kiba smelled the faint sent of Cinnamon and Pork Miso Ramen. "IT'S NARUTO EVERY ONE, HIDE!" As he shouted, everyone frantically ran to hide to surprise the Blonde when he came in. Kiba rushed to the door and turned off all the lights and went outside.

_Naruto's POV_

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto shouted, as he reached the front porch of Kiba's house. "You're just in time for the party, Naruto!" As they made their way inside, Kiba switched on the lights. Everyone who was hiding yelled out, "SURPRISE!" Naruto was so dam surprised; he fell back, knocking Kiba down with him. He then realized that he was lying on top of him! "Comfy much?" Kiba said with a smirk, and a blush, but his red fangs do a good job at hiding those. Naruto blushed and quickly got to his feet and stared at the crowd of people. Every one of his friends were there, including Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Shino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Kohonamaru, Kurenai sensei, Kakashi Sensei, Yamato Sensei, Guy Sensei, Grandma Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka Sensei, and a few of his other non-ninja and ninja friends. "Guys! You didn't have to! We all had a part in the victory!" Naruto said modestly. "But the war was about you, and without you, we'd all be dead" Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "We're grateful for you Naruto, and we want to thank you!" Grandma Tsunade shouted, already Tipsy from the Sake.

With that, the party officially started. Tsunade got drunk, Kakashi ended up making out with Yamato, Sakura and Ino were Dancing with the rest of the Rookies, and Kohonamaru was pouting because he couldn't drink. Naruto, himself, was getting drunk, but not as much as the other guests. A few hours later, the guests started to slowly leave leaving only Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, and Naruto.

"Hey guys, if ya wanna stay the night, my family's on a mission for a few weeks and I have the place to myself. "I'm down, going home drunk is too troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily, already stretched out on the couch. "Sure, I got nothing to do!" Chouji soon followed. "Hn." Shino said, barely getting recognition from the others. "Then it's a guy's night!" Naruto said sloppily. Naruto wasn't as drunk as Tsunade was, but he was still intoxicated. He could still perceive time and make decisions, but his balance was what was damaged. "Let the REAL fun begin!" Kiba shouted.

RATE,RATE and REVIEW! Tell Me what you think guys!


End file.
